


Echoes In The Silence

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Tony stands outside MTAC gazing down into the squad room and listening...carefully. Tag to Family First.





	Echoes In The Silence

He stands a few steps away from where Dorney once introduced him and McGee to special agent Gilroy Libbs leans on the railing and gazes down into the squad room. Even after all these years he still finds the exploded pumpkin colored walls slightly distrubing and the glare off the skylight as annoying as that first time he walked in to meet Gibbs and walked out with the process to become an agent just begun. Then as time passed, cases were solved and team members joined and left he'd soon come to realise that the physical surrounds were not nearly as important as the people in those spaces. Standing there in the silence after what he can call without hesitation some of the longest and most confusing days of his life the echoes bring the memories rushing back.

An oh so green probie naively declaring _“I'm one of you guys now right? No more hazing?"_ Tony smiles. What a long way the McGeek has come since then. In interrogation or out in the field he's now a fully rounded member of the team. Tim is more than ready for a new position, a new title to be bestowed on him.

Yost humming Begin the Beguine as he danced with Kate around the bull pen as a tear slid down her face.

Fornell's Italian heritage showing through in his pronunciation of _“DiNutso.”_

A boot kicking a photocopier as a voice swears in Hebrew that time Ziva's undercover assignment went so badly wrong. 

Jimmy excitedly introducing them to Breena and showing off his proposed wedding outfit. _“So bad it's cool, right?”_

The time he teamed up with Jerry to surprise Ziva and Tim with flashing Christmas lights and confetti. The look on their faces had been priceless though Ziva had been even less pleased when she discovered how much paperwork she had to fill out for drawing her weapon in the squad room.

Ellie good naturedly standing atop her desk and asking _“the spirits of criminal science for a really hectic day! A crazy day where lots of things go terribly, terribly wrong.”_

A gruff voice stating _“You'll do”_ takes him back to Gibbs placing his gun and badge in Tony's hands. Almost without being aware he's doing it Tony raises a hand to rub his shoulder. _“It's your team now"_.

The McNicknames, the hundreds of corrected idioms, the stories from Ducky, the welcome home hugs from Abby and the countless calls to _“grab yer gear”_. Tony sighs. The decision is made. It is time to talk to Gibbs.


End file.
